Art Of Deception
by featherwing
Summary: All human. They took her family. They destroyed her life. Now Bella Swan will stop at nothing to strip the Cullens of what they took from her, beginning with their only heir: Edward. Full summary inside.
1. A Matter of Time

**I do not own the Twilight series.**

**This is my latest story. The idea was just invading my brain and I had to write it. It might be a bit confusing at first, but as you get to the end, you get the gist of what I'm doing. Review and enjoy!**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan had a normal childhood and loving parents, until one day a man stepped through their door and killed the people she loved most. Her uncle raised her, and now years later she is consumed by the vengeance she wants to extract on her parents' murderers, the Cullens, beginning with their only son Edward. **

She was alone. She sat quietly on the dilapidated end of her favorite chair, staring unseeingly at a brown stain on the dirty wall of the small kitchen. As was the norm in the overcast town of Forks, Washington, the sky was an unending sea of grey clouds pouring in their gloomy shadow into her confined world. The yellow cabinets she had once cheerfully painted what seemed to be so long ago were peeling, deteriorating just as she was with the ordeal that had ruined her life.

Silence was her companion, cloaking her like a cold blanket as she remained transfixed in that one position. She heard the soft rustling echo from the living room, her gaze finally breaking it's hypnotizing hold on the stain. The sounds became more restless and persistent, bringing her to her feet, which were shaky from sitting for three hours whilst staring into oblivion, and made her slow retreat to the rustling noise.

It was a slightly less than average room, all in all. She had tried to convince her husband to let her paint the living room a more lively color, to furnish it as she pleased. But he insisted it was fine the way it was and refused her proposals. Looking at the room now, she found a twisted comfort in her surroundings. The walls were a yellowed white, practically bare except for a frame here and there. There was her husband's recliner, sagging and sunken in, lying like an elderly man in front of the small television. The stained coffee table lay in front of the recliner, the remnants of various assortments of food strewn on it. A tall lamp stood next to the television stand, unlit and unused.

And on the long couch in front of the foggy window lay a mass of writhing blankets and long chestnut brown hair, nearing a shade of mahogany. She walked quietly to the wiggling ball of wool, sitting down gently on the non moving end, stretching her hands out to soothe the little girl underneath the fabric.

"I'm here, no baby, don't cry. Mommy's here now." She cooed to the now weeping girl, brushing some of her hair lovingly from her face. She gathered her daughter into her arms, rocking her back and forth as the sobs subsided and the girl fully awakened.

"Mommy?" A small, tremulous voice whispered from the cocoon of her arms.

"I'm here, baby. It was all just a bad dream." She whispered back gently to her child, smoothing back her tangled hair.

A face peeked up from the warm enclosure she had made; the small, pale heart shaped face with flushed chubby cheeks was visible to her now, meanwhile the big, chocolate brown eyes raked over her face. Her rosebud mouth frowned as she looked over her mother's ragged appearance. She had heard her parents arguing lately, had seen the dealings in the house; she may have be a child, but her perceptiveness belied her keen intelligence.

She knew that it wasn't a nightmare what her mind had procured while she tried to nap; it was reality, and it was one that was weighing down on her beloved mother's conscience.

"It was the bad mister, mommy. He was after us in my dream. He was hurting you and daddy and..." She choked out as the nightmare rushed back to her. The screams of her parents as the scary mister tortured them echoed in her head, the fruitless struggle she had tried to put up in effort to help them haunting her even though she was aware it had all been a figment of her imagination.

She stiffened as her daughter recounted the nightmare. It was uncanny how intuitive her only child truly was; how aware she was of the things going on around her. She should have known that she would have been unable to keep things under wraps long.

"It's alright, sweetie, nothing bad happened to Mommy and Daddy. We're safe." She responded to the girl, an uncertainty ringing in her voice in contradiction with her words as she rubbed the girl's back. She was well aware that they were far from being safe.

"Is Daddy going to be home soon? I wanted to show him my new book about fairies and it was great!" She exclaimed, feeling that her mother wanted to talk no longer about her dream. She jumped out of her mother's embrace and ran to the coffee table, where she crouched down and pulled out a little book with a pixie like creature smiling on the cover. She ran to her, waving the book like a flag in front of her face, ranting about how great it was and how she wished she had fairy friends to play with.

With the change of subject she became herself again. She smiled at her daughter and chattered with her about her book, taking her hand and leading her towards her previous kingdom of gloom. She set her daughter on the chair that had been her throne of misery and opened the refrigerator, digging through the scarce items within.

"I was thinking of doing something simple tonight. How about spaghetti and meatballs?" She asked the little girl, giving up and settling for a rather simple dinner. The girl nodded wearily, well aware that even though spaghetti and meatballs were a "simple" dinner for many her mother managed to convert anything of the like into an inedible disaster.

They talked happily while the spaghetti boiled, unaware of the time. They were so wrapped up in their own little world that the only thing that snapped them out of it was the loud bang of a door shoved open.

She ran to the entrance of her home, panic sweeping through her. The girl followed her mother closely, hiding behind her legs as she peeked at the new arrival.

A man stood there, eyes wild as he tried to even out his ragged breathing. His dark hair was plastered to his face and his officer's uniform was soaked by the unrelenting rain he had run through, puddles forming on the floor.

"We have to go Renee; they're after us." He said, his voice shaky as he strode past his stunned wife and confused daughter. He purposefully made his way up the stairs, taking them two at a time and barging into the master bedroom. He dug under the bed, produced a battered duffle bag and proceeded to opening random drawers and shoving their contents into the bag. He moved quickly, though shakily, through the room, muttering under his breath as he grabbed whatever he could get his hands on and stuffing it in the growing bag.

"What in the world are you doing Charlie? What's going on?" Renee asked as she stood, stunned, on the doorway, looking panic stricken at the wreckage her husband wrought on their bedroom.

Upon hearing his wife's voice, Charlie paused in his ministrations to as calmly as possible reassure her things were not as bad as they actually were. He failed miserably.

"He's on to us, Renee; he's going to hurt us if we don't leave soon. He'll stop at nothing to get back at me. We need to go!" He roared, returning to the frenzy he was previously engaged in. Renee was speechless as the words he screamed at her sunk in. He was after them. He was going to hurt them badly if they didn't leave soon; it was only a matter of time. Shaking, she walked tentatively to the bed, her trembling hands loosely grabbing rumpled shirts and shoving them back into the bag. It was all a matter of time...

In the middle of the mayhem, the little girl had walked into the room. Neither one of her parents was in a state of mind to think of much other than escape; she stood amid their harried attempts to gather as much as they could before taking off and starting a new life. Dazed and frightful, tears began to prickle her doe eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" She asked in a small voice. The far away look on her father's face was scary; her mother's fearful stare did nothing to soother her. Tugging on Renee's shirt, she began to sob.

Renee felt the pull on her shirt and looked down to see her tear stained child. Stopping in the middle of her packing, she bent down and took her face gently in her hands.

"Bella, we need to leave. We're going to go on a vacation; remember that Daddy promised to take us to California? We'll go to the beaches and play in the ocean if you go to your room and put your clothes into your backpack so we can leave as soon as possible. Okay sweetie?" Renee explained as gave her a kiss on the cheek, lightly pushing her out the door to her room across the hall.

Bella, reassured by her mother's promises, ran out. Once she arrived at her destination, she grabbed her purple backpack and got her favorite shirts and pants in it. After careful deliberation she decided to take a few of her books with her, knowing she would get bored on the way to California.

Once she was done with her packing, she opened her door and walked along the rail, looking down to see her mother yank their jackets off the racks and her father slamming their door open.

But their time was up.

Bella didn't see the man's face; but she did hear her mother's piercing scream as she recognized the man that had haunted her nightmares. She crouched down on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees as her parents stood frozen with fear.

Charlie knew that he didn't have much time when he had managed to fool him; but he thought they would have been out of here by the time he came looking. He'd be damned if he was going to let the bastard hurt his wife and daughter; he'd fight him to the death so long as they didn't get hurt.

The man was clad in a black trench coat and, ironically, a pair of sunglasses, while his blonde hair was darkened by the rain. He was tall, and muscular by the looks of his straining coat. A sinister smile was he only thing gracing his pale face.

He took a step forward and no one had yet to make a move. Renee couldn't think anything at all; her every fear and nightmare were becoming reality. Charlie couldn't possibly fight him; they might as well die right then and there.

Bella buried her head in her small arms, afraid to look at the scene below. The man was bad; she could tell by the way her parents had looked at him. He was going to hurt them, and she didn't want to see her parents in pain. Hushed voices began to converse, getting louder and louder, more desperate as they argued with the man. He was still speaking calmly, serenely as her parents began to shout at him to leave. Then, all she could hear was her mother's agonized scream as a shot rang through their silent house.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her hands over her ears, terrified of what she had heard. Another shot rumbled through the air and the dead weight of her now dead father crumpled to the floor. Sobs wracked through her fragile frame, her trembling visible as she gasped for air. She was so afraid she didn't hear the thumping of feet on the stairs as the man made his way to the sounds of a child crying.

It was the girl; Bella, Charlie had said. She was such a small little thing for a four year old; too bad her parents had to go get involved in this thing. He shook his head, droplets of water flying out of his hair as he brought up the gun he had brought especially for this occasion; and stopped. The smile returned to his face.

Maybe he could use the girl for something; as payment for all that Charlie had made him go through, of course. Maybe she could become his protégé, his apprentice. The wheels of his mind began to turn, ideas forming as he mulled over this new revelation.

Bella knew the man had found her; she could feel his cold stare on her. He was going to hurt her like he had hurt her parents, and there was nothing that she could do.

As she cried harder, the man stepped closer to her. He crouched down on the ground and whispered to her, "Open your eyes."

Afraid to get hurt if she did not comply, Bella slowly let her lids lift. Then, as if in slow motion, she met the sunglasses of the scary man.

Reaching out, he gently wiped a tear of her face.

"All a matter of time, sweetheart. You'll know."

Not wanting to confront the sinister face in front of her, Bella averted her gaze downward. It was a mistake' she saw the pools of crimson blood swirling and pooling around her parents' bodies. Her mother's face was frozen in a silent plea; her father looked remorseful.

Bella began to panic, and soon spots danced in her vision. She felt woozy, dazed as she began to tumble to the floor as the man easily caught her body. As the darkness enveloped her, she heard his manic laugh and drifted towards oblivion.


	2. Little Gray Cloud

**Hi. Thanks to the people that have read my little story and reviewed. I really appreciate it. Please keep on reading and reviewing!!**

**I do not own Twilight. **

_Little Gray Cloud_

She was alone.

It was not unusual that she was hiding among the stacks of her favorite bookstore. It was not unusual that she was vigorously reading through a Jane Austen novel. It was not unusual in the least.

It was late, near closing time, yet she did not note the dwindling number of customers idly walking the aisles. The store, small as it was for being in Seattle, held the fresh aroma of coffee and the heady scent of books. Again, she noted none of this. She was enraptured once again by the same book that had held her fancy ever since she had read it. Pride and Prejudice.

She knew it was silly, nothing more than impossible romance. There was no Mr. Darcy out there, at least not for her, to sweep her off her feet. There was no such thing as love.

Yet she read these romance stories once and again, unable to tear herself away from the pages that called out to her, the plots and characters that seemed all too real, albeit from another era. These were worlds that she wished, feverently, that she was a part of- the world of fantasy. It was an improvement from the reality that she was forced to participate in.

Her attention was fixed on the story unfolding with every turn of the page, her heart full of hope that Elizabeth Bennett might finally realize she was meant to be with Mr. Darcy even though she knew that in the end they lived happily ever after. It was the only time she let herself feel more than the aching loneliness, the only time she truly let herself dream and hope things that she dared not conjure up since that nightmarish day nearly fifteen years ago.

As always, the reminder of the day she lost everything brought the world into abrupt perspective. The text no longer held the fanciful hope of lovers, the happiness of the human being. It was just a book. It was all a figment of our imagination.

The loneliness she had managed to keep at bay swept through her as she silently closed the cover of her battered copy. She did not bother to mark her place, knowing full well it would be a while before she would be able to read this particular story and enjoy it.

She tucked her book into her black messenger bag, slowly rising to her unsteady feet as she slung the bag over her shoulder. Taking careful steps forward, she began to walk out of the classics section and her only happiness.

The ring of her cell phone startled her from her concentration, making her jump up in surprise. She quickly rummaged through her bag as the phone rang on, pulling it out and pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" She answered, knowing already who was on the other end of the line.

"Are you at that dreadful little bookstore again Bella? You may be living on your own now and attending college, but don't let that freedom get over your head." A familiar deep, male voice barked out from the other end.

"Yes, I was just catching up on some class readings, Uncle James. I'm on my way out." Bella answered, lying easily to the one and only family she had left in the world. It wasn't like he would care much if she told him her real reason for coming; he would say she was an idiot for seeking refuge from the loneliness in a bookstore.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to be out to late, now would we?" He asked in a deceptively sweet voice, the undercurrent of his cruel sarcasm not unnoticed by Bella.

"Is there any reason in particular you decided to call?" She snapped, impatience simmering through her.

"Now, now, Isabella, I was just worried about your well being. What kind of uncle would I be if I let my only niece out in the dangerous streets of Seattle late at night?"

Silence was the only response James got.

"Alright, since you are being so _friendly_ I might as well tell you. You will come to visit me and your Aunt Victoria this Saturday." He snarled out, commanding her rather than asking if she was able to come. Typical of Uncle James.

"Is there any special reason for this? Did something happen?" Bella asked, an edge of anxiety sharpening her words. James never ordered her to visit unless it was something big. Something important. Business or otherwise.

"You'll know when you come. Have a goodnight, little Bella." He replied, cutting the conversation short as the annoying dial tone rang through Bella's ears. Bella put away her phone, sighing heavily while dragging a hand through her hair. It was always draining having to deal with her uncle, family or not.

Caught up in thoughts of what might have happened that James wanted her to go to Forks tomorrow, Bella walked forth rather recklessly, unaware of the tall, lithe figure she was rapidly approaching until it was too late.

She collided with the man's chest as he was turning to face her, staggering backwards as the force of the collision and the weight of her bag flung her down. The man, a blur of alabaster skin and bronze hair, caught her by the waist as she began to free-fall to the ground.

Time seemed to suspend for an eternity. He held her tightly against him, securely wrapping his muscled arms around her in a protective stance. It was only when she was sure that she was at no risk of falling that she chanced to look up at her savior.

He was beautiful beyond words. His messy bronze hair fell lazily across his emerald eyes, his face angular and perfect like a god's. Everything about him was masculine and sensual, leaving her speechless as her mouth hung open in awe. She couldn't help but stare, either. It was the only rational response her body managed.

The Greek god did not move as she gawked at his perfection. He stood still, with Bella in his arms for a full minute. After he was absolutely convinced she would not fall once again, he slowly began to straighten his body and unwind his arms out of their embrace.

"Are you alright?" A smooth, velvety voice asked. And Bella became only more incapacitated as she realized the deep, deliciously male voice was coming from him. The angel.

She couldn't think, much less speak coherently. It was like he short circuited her brain into a bumbling mess, leaving her helpless under his intense green gaze.

"Yes. Thanks." She heard herself squeak out, proud that she finally managed to gather some of her wits about her.

And then, oh God, he smiled. He smiled. It was not a perfect, tooth commercial smile, but one where one corner of his mouth lifted higher than the other. A perfectly crooked smile. She felt like melting.

Her brain clouded once again. What was it about this stranger that made her act like a moron, for God's sake. She was nineteen and very independent, thank you very much. No man was going to make her crumble by just smiling at her.

Well, no man except the god in front of her.

"You aren't hurt, are you? Would have been a nasty fall had you actually hit the floor." He asked, his velvety voice washing over Bella once again.

After a considerable amount of willpower, she managed to answer him. "I'm fine. It happens all the time."

He laughed a musical, lulling laugh that had Bella glassy eyed in a matter of seconds. It was such a joy to hear, that she was sure no woman in her right mind would be able to ignore the charms that this god possessed.

She was so steeped in her ogling of the most perfect man that had ever graced the world that she didn't catch him staring right back at her, his green eyes glinting with amusement.

"Do you make it a habit to stare at people too?" He asked, the humor evident in his voice.

Realizing she had been caught red handed staring at a complete stranger, she blushed a profuse crimson, mortified he had seen her practically drool over him.

"No. Thanks for, you know, saving me. It really was my fault because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I was really just on my way out, and you came out of no where so-" Bella rambled on, as she usually did when nervous, and managed to cut her rant mid-sentence before saying any more embarrassing babble.

The beautiful stranger simply laughed, clearly amused by Bella's chagrin. The girl began to blush a lovely shade of red as mortification set in on her. He hadn't laughed like he just did these last five minutes in two whole years. He really hadn't meant to catch her, to be honest; it had simply been a reflex. When he'd looked down and actually seen the girl in his arms, he'd felt like the air was being pulled out of him. She was gorgeous in a natural, ethereal way so much unlike that of the girls that threw themselves at him. Staring deep into her molten brown eyes, he knew that this girl was truly something. And that was all the reasoning he needed to do what he did next.

Acting on impulse, he took her hand and looked her directly in those warm brown eyes.

"I know this is rather rash, but, could I escort you to your home? I don't think I'll have any peace of mind knowing you might of hit your head because your shoe caught on air." He asked, sincerity ringing in his every word.

Bella came up short; this man, this god, was asking her, plain old Bella Swan if he could take her home? Things like this did not happen to girls like her. It was not normal, it was not logical. Why would he even care if she cracked her head on a sidewalk anyways? He was simply a stranger. Did someone put him up to this, to see how far he could get with the nerdy girl? Was he some psychopath in search of his next victim? If he was, he sure didn't look like it.

"I... don't know. I met you minutes ago. You could be a murderer for all I know." Bella wearily replied, unsure of exactly why she hadn't flat out denied his request even though she had walked to the bookstore that day. Maybe it was the eyes. They were such a beautiful green that it muddled any logical thought process. He seemed to consider this for a minute before shaking her hand as if introducing himself. It was when she thought this that she realized what he was doing.

"I'm Edward, and I'm a recent transfer to University of Washington. I'm 19, and am very pleased to meet you..." Edward trailed off, waiting with baited breath for the beautiful girl's response. If only he could know her name...

"Bella. Bella Swan. I go to University of Washington too, and I'm also 19. Nice to meet you Edward." She said, smiling at his antics.

"Well, now I'm not a stranger, am I Bella? You know me. So can I please make sure you don't die on your way home?" Edward asked once again, looking Bella in the eyes. His irrational need to protect her was beginning to frighten Edward.

It was the eyes, she thought to herself. There was no doubt about it as she felt herself nod, dazzled by his enigmatic gaze. Edward smiled then; his perfect crooked smile. If Bella was dazzled then, she was putty in his hands now.

He tugged her along as he made his way out of the store, meanwhile mentally screaming at himself for doing something so... crazy.

Since when did he ask random girls if he could take them home? For God's sake, he barely moved here and he was acting like a lunatic. Alice would probably say that it was about time he asked a girl out, no matter how unorthodox his methods; Emmett would laugh in his face for weeks on end.

Yet it seemed the only logical thing to do to keep the beautiful girl from walking out of his life. He had seen her enthralled in an Austen novel; Pride and Prejudice, by the looks of it. But it wasn't only her gorgeous face or womanly body that had caught his eye; it had been the deeply etched sadness in the chocolate brown orbs that had done him in.

She was suffering, carrying with her a little gray cloud from the past that just wouldn't go away. He should know; one accompanied him too.

He opened the door like a gentleman, as Esme had taught him, and once she was safely inside his beloved Volvo he ran to the driver's side. As Edward pulled out of the parking lot and asked for directions to Bella's apartment, he knew he would commit them to memory. As he saw her blushing nervously from the corner of his eye, he knew she was it; she was the one he had been gone so long without. Maybe he was being irrational and delusional after all that had happened to him; but never in his life had he felt more sure about anything as Bella made easy conversation with him, laughing beautifully as they neared her apartment complex.

He felt an acute loneliness and despair as she stumbled out of the car, smiling weakly at him as she thanked him for the ride. He felt saddened as her figure loomed farther away until it went out of sight as she entered the building.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair, a smile tugging at his lips.

Bella. Bella Swan.


	3. Light Upon The Truth

**Thank you to all those who are still reading this. Its been a while since I've posted anything. I really have high hopes for this story, so please keep on reading and recommending it people! Here is chapter three.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

_Chapter Three_

_Light Upon The Truth_

The gray light illuminated the stretch of highway in a ghastly glow as she drove down the slick road. It was well into the evening, and she had only stopped once for gas and a quick meal of soda and chips. Her overnight bag was safely tucked away in the passenger seat as she went on with her journey.

The familiar sights and sounds of her hometown of Forks, Washington rushed past her as she crawled through each landmark of her life. She saw with some relief that almost everything remained intact, just as it had for years. The sense of comfort she felt as same back to her childhood home was incredible. The green of the forest was comforting, and the soothing strains of Debussy helped relieve her tension.

What would have been a soothing trip turned into a self imposed torture. She was reeling. Truly, what had gotten into her? She couldn't stop the mental assault of repercussions as the previous night replayed itself like a movie clip in her brain. She didn't know why she had accepted the ride from the stranger, and she could not for the life of her understand the surge of emotions she felt when she recalled his face. It was all making her dizzy. Which, in retrospect, might not have been the best of ideas while driving, she told herself.

Young, gullible girls did not accept rides from random, albeit gorgeous, guys. What if he hadn't been the perfect gentleman? What if he hadn't respected her and simply asked questions about herself?

Bella wished she could just forget the stupid, irresponsible, wonderful mistake she had made last night when she accepted the car ride from the beautiful guy named Edward. She desperately hoped she could wipe that flawless face from her memory. She wished she hadn't met the man at all.

But she knew that she was lying to herself. Edward had turned out to be interesting, and had a sad edge in his deep emerald eyes she understood all too well. Maybe he had gone through something bad like she had. Bella shook her head. Maybe the edge was nothing more than pity for her.

Bella sighed, well aware that she was bound to crash her ancient red truck into a tree if she didn't pull her head from the gray cloud it was in. She ran a cold hand though her unkept hair as her truck struggled to make its way to her uncle's home. Her old home.

Her mind relaxed and once clear of green eyed, copper haired strangers, Bella eased her death grip on her steering wheel as she urged along her red tank home.

***

Her uncle was home. It was a shock to see his sleek, black Mercedes in the driveway, looking out of place in the greenery it was surrounded by. Bella immediately felt the tension creep back as it stiffened her limbs. This was not going to go over very smoothly.

She parked next to the Mercedes, acutely feeling the shabbiness of her vehicle as she strode apprehensively towards the colossal oak door. She remembered when Uncle James had the entire house remodeled, claiming that it would be better for his niece if she didn't have any reminders of the place where her parents had been brutally murdered. Bella thought he just wanted to build a house with his specifications in spite the fact that she became the rightful owner of the house as soon as she turned eighteen.

He practically dismantled the previous structure and had a grandiose mansion built in its place. It was an imposing midnight blue building with white trimming, enormous bay windows and manicured lawns. Uncle James had managed to turn the previously middle class, humble adobe of Bella's childhood into a display of wealth and power. Good thing that it was a very expansive piece of land. She tried very hard to suppress the flare of resentment that this thought ignited within her.

She rang the doorbell, well aware that Aunt Victoria would be furious is she so much as touched the expensive door. Bella thought it was silly to ask people to ring the bell instead of knocking on the door. Then again, Bella thought a lot of the things her aunt did were silly and superficial.

Thirty seconds passed before she heard the click of locks being turned. Twenty seconds later, the heavy door was slowly being opened by a small, plump maid. Bella smiled as she saw Greta struggle with the weighty piece of wood.

"Welcome, Miss Isabella. Mister James is in his study waiting for you." She greeted formally as Bella wrapped her arms around the grinning maid.

"Enough with the 'Miss Isabella' crap, Gretty. I missed you." Bella said as Greta smiled at her brightly. Greta was like a second mother to Bella. She had come to work for the "family" as soon as the new house had been complete. Her whitening ashy brown hair was pulled back in a bun and her dark blue eyes sparked with mirth and kindness. It had just about broken Greta's heart when she heard the terrible story of Bella's circumstances all those years ago, and had taken it upon herself to fill the role of mother to the orphaned child.

"I wished you came to visit more often, honey. The house is so lonely without you. I have to stand that spitfire your uncle calls a wife all by myself. Both of them are waiting to burn you." She whispered conspiratorially to the blushing Bella.

"I know. I better go see what they want. I just hope it isn't another business errand." Bella murmured darkly as she began to climb the marble staircase. Greta nodded her head demurely, an unspeakable rage boiling in her.

That monster she called her boss was a corrupt son of a bitch. He used his poor niece in his crooked business, uncaring for her and her safety. She prayed that he wasn't sending her off on some dangerous mission as her unofficial daughter disappeared from her view.

Bella had gotten over the fact that her only uncle used her for illegal business long ago. She figured it was the least she could do to repay him all those years of care he had provided, unpleasant as the work was. She never got to do those deals often, but when she did it left her shaken to her very core.

Bella stopped in front of her uncle's study. Chopin was playing, which he did every time he had important business to discuss with Bella. Fear made her hand shake as she turned to brass handle.

The study was cold and austere, the harsh lights blazing and illuminating her Uncle James in sharp shadows. He had the room decorated in dark, cool tones, ranging from midnight black to steely grey. Thick books lined the shelves behind him and state-of-the-art technology sat on his desk. Yet nothing was more icy than the man itself. Sitting on a plush black leather chair.

Uncle James was an attractive man in a harsh way. His face was all sharp angles and shadows, with deep, sunken grey eyes. His blonde hair was neatly brushed back, and his al black ensemble highlighted the fairness of his skin. All in all, he was creepy.

"I see you made it home without incident Isabella. Please have a seat." He politely requested, motioning for her to sit down.

Ignoring his barb, she wearily sat across from him, carefully wiping any trace of fear from her face.

"What is so urgent Uncle James? Is something wrong with your business?" She asked bluntly, a bitter edge near the end.

He smirked. He knew what she was referring to. "No, I'm afraid everything is going splendidly at the moment. But there is another matter I wanted to talk to you about."

He unfolded himself from his chair, walking languidly to her side. He looked like a lion stalking his prey. He sat down on the edge of his desk, folded his arms across his chest and looked at her with calculated measure.

"I hope you recall my hiring a private investigator in the matter of your parent's death. The case was never solved, and I simply could not stand by and let the murder of my dear sister Renee go without punishment." He explained, trying to jog Bella's memory.

Recognition flickered across her eyes.

"I see you remember. Good, because he has some rather astounding news for me." He drawled, reaching across his desk to fetch a manila folder. It had no marks or indications of what it might be.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Bella asked, shifting in her seat.

"It has to do with everything, my dear. You see, he believes he has enough evidence to pinpoint the murderer. He knows who killed your parents, Isabella."

James let the new sunk in his "niece's" brain as he mentally applauded his handiwork. The girl was gullible, but he didn't really hold that against her; she had been but a four when her parents died. Not only that, but he couldn't deny that all those lessons he had taught her made her an effective dealer in his business.

The news from the investigator had surprised him also; it had not taken nearly as long as he though it would for the fool he hired to find the man responsible. It made him happy thinking of Bella's face when he had told her the news.

Meanwhile Bella sat unaware of her uncle's thoughts as they flitted across his face. She hadn't thought this day would come; it was almost frightening to think it true. How many days had she wished that she could know who had taken her parents from her so suddenly so that she could extract her revenge? She couldn't think of anything but the nights when Greta held her as she cried when the nightmares became too much and having no Renee or Charlie there with her in those big moments of her life.

"Who was it? Tell me who murdered my parents." She asked, a deadly monotone lacing her every word.

"I have all the information you need here." He said as he handed her the manila folder.

She opened it and was greeted by a stunningly handsome face. The man was smiling in the picture, his bright blue eyes twinkling and his blonde hair waving appealingly. The image was not the one Bella reconciled with that of a murderer.

"His name is Carlisle Cullen. He owns a highly successful and very prestigious pharmaceutical company called Double Helix. He has a wife and a son, none of which a depicted in the file, unfortunately." James added as Bella stared into the eyes of the murderer.

"He was working on a potentially harmful project when your father accidentally discovered he was dealing with Communist countries and illegal groups. He was creating something that would have posed a serious threat to the world.

"But Charlie came across one of his cronies when he pulled them over for speeding. He searched the car and found formulas he immediately became suspicious about. He gave them the ticket, but decided to keep the papers to send into the labs in Seattle. When he asked around, one of the scientists there told him he had a formula for a very deadly concoction that would kill many if it fell in the wrong hands.

"Carlisle was furious when he found out that his precious formula was gone. So he sent out a hit man to dispose of your father and his entire family. It was imperative for him to maintain his white hat and get rid of anyone who knew even one detail of his plans."

He sighed, shaking his head as he remembered the past.

"The hit man killed your parents, but you were miraculously spared. If he had found you, I am sure that he would have shot you too. He never found the papers Charlie must have burned, and so Carlisle gave up his deals. So there you have it Bella. There is the man that took everything from you." James whispered as Bella sat transfixed on her seat.

It all made ridiculous sense now. She must have remembered wrong, after all she had been four when the traumatic ordeal had occurred. Her father had done nothing wrong. He saved millions with his discovery and she was going to get back at the bastard that had done this to them. Carlisle Cullen.

"What are you going to do then? How are you going to punish him?" Bella whispered, almost afraid to break the spell he had cast with his story.

"It's quite simple, darling; we are going to take away from him what he loves most. His only son, whose name I can't exactly recall at the moment. We will take from him what he loves most, just as he did to you. You will seduce that boy, and I will take care of the rest." James answered, saying it like it were nothing more than a weekend vacation.

"What do you mean, seduce him? How old is he?" She asked.

"Well, he is but a few months older than you, I think. Being the pretty girl you are, it shouldn't be much of a problem for you." James answered, running a freezing cold finger down her cheek.

She stood up abruptly and raced out the door, a red haze clouding her vision as she sought out Greta. She flew down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen, watching her stirring a cup of tea as she breathed heavily. Tears were already staining her face.

"What happened, honey? Why are you crying? Did that snake do something to you in there?" Greta asked as she sat Bella on a stool.

"No, its nothing like that Gretty. He… he knows who killed my parents. He knows." She choked out, gasping for breath as she clung to Greta like a preserver.

"Well, that's good to know honey, now you can lock that man up and do your parents right after all these years." The maid assured Bella as she poured another steaming cup of tea for the shaking girl.

"No, Greta. That bastard has to pay for what he did, but not before I've had my turn. He took away from me everything I loved, and he can't just go to jail." She spat vehemently. The red haze was returning, her urge to hurt something growing as she thought about that man. Carlisle Cullen.

"That won't help you in the least, Bella. You know that. Just let the law do what it's supposed to do." Greta pleaded with her. It was a lost fight.

"No! I have to do this; even if it kills me. I'll make Carlisle Cullen pay for all the pain he caused." Bella swore, conviction in her every word.

Uncle James' plan sounded more and more appealing to her the more she thought about it in her frenzied state. Yes, it was a good plan.

Carlisle Cullen would regret the day he ordered the murder of Charles and Renee Swan.

**Seriously big chapter for this story people! It sets everything in motion for the rest of the plot. Keep reviewing and I'll keep on writing!**

***Featherwing***


End file.
